


The Hush Before Dawn

by Accel



Category: Ultraman - Fandom, Ultraman Zero - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belial has returned to the light, but the shadows still linger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hush Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in an AU of _Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends_ where after Zero defeated Belial, he then purified him with the light of the Plasma Spark.

On the surface, the Land of Light hadn’t changed much since Belial, the Belial of before, had last seen it. The monster who carried the promise of vengeance in his heart had seen, and he had hated with all his being. The Belial of before, the Belial of now, saw and wanted to fall to his knees and weep. The buildings were still a serene shade of green, and the bustling city was still filled with life and laughter. The hum of the plasma spark’s light was familiar and ever present. This land was still here, and it was still home (if he chose to let it be home again). It felt as if he’d never left.

Belial pressed a hand against the wall, fingers spread. His hand was silver again. Silver skin, red markings winding their way across his body, and a mind free of darkness. But he still remembered. He imagined his fingers turning into claws, and he shuddered. He can almost feel the sharp tips digging jagged lines into the wall. Belial clenched his hand into a tight fist.

Someone entered the room, and Belial knew who it was without turning around. The touch of Zero’s light was curiously familiar to him. It had dug deep into his heart and hadn’t let go.

“Belial, I...,” Zero said, and faltered.

Belial turned to face him, forcing his hand to relax. “I never thanked you for saving me,” Belial said. He thought about what had transpired at the Monster Graveyard, and he wondered if it was fate that had brought together two such similar Ultras.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Zero said, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. “Anyone would’ve done the same.”

Belial looked at Zero, really looked at him, seeing the sharp lines of his cheekbones and the bright glow in his eyes. _Don’t be so sure about that,_ he wanted to say, but instead said, “I do have to. Without you I’d be dead, or worse, wreaking more destruction upon the universe,” he said, smiling humourlessly.

Zero walked forward, stopping in front of Belial. He tilted his head up to look Belial in the eye. Zero was shorter than him, Belial thought, and for a moment he wanted to laugh. “Belial...,” Zero said, and stopped, seeming lost for words again. He raised a hand, fingers almost brushing Belial’s chest. He dropped it and clenched it into a fist. “It wasn’t your fault,” he finally said.

Belial let out a sharp laugh. This wasn’t the first time someone had told him that, and it wouldn’t be the last. “Is that what you came here to tell me, Zero?”

“No, but...it wasn’t _you_ who did all that.” Zero looked down. Zero’s light fluttered at the edges of his own, leaving an impression of sadness and frustration. Belial yearned to reach out to him but he forced away the urge, instead looking away from Zero’s downturned face.

“It was me, Zero. It was all me,” he said, the words feeling like dust in his mouth. He wanted to tear his heart out to be rid of it all, the guilt and the regret and the memories.

“Belial,” he heard Zero say, and he made a soft sound when he felt a light touch at his wrist. When Belial didn’t move away, Zero curled his fingers around Belial’s wrist, then slid his hand down to twine their fingers together.

“I came to tell you that...I’m glad you’re you again,” Zero said quietly. “And that I’m here for you, whenever you need it.”

Belial held onto Zero’s hand tightly. “Thank you, Zero.” he said in a choked voice. He let Zero’s words sink into his heart and felt the shadows recede, just a little. Belial gave in and let his soul reach out for the shine of Zero’s light, a brilliance he could lose himself forever in. He let himself forget, just for this moment.


End file.
